This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall goal of this project is to apply modern optical and molecular/cellular probes to study SM effects on cell structure and function by using 2-chloroethyl ethyl sulfide, a mono-functional sulfur mustard (CEES). This research effort is intended to enhance our understanding of the primary cellular effects of SM exposure. To this end, this fundamental knowledge of the cellular and molecular events underlying SM exposure will serve as a keystone to future biosensor/probe development and will facilitate the development of more effective treatment strategies. The specific objectives of this project are: (1) to examine the effects of CEES (half-mustard) at the molecular and cellular level, specifically, on the cytoskeleton in relationship to the cell cycle, (2) to determine a potential role for Src in the disorganization of the cytoskeleton and adhesion following exposure to CEES, (3) to study the effects of CEES at the tissue level as related to wound healing.